Clemont (anime)/Anime/Character
Being a Gym Leader, Clemont has a great deal of Pokémon knowledge and often shares this information with his friends when necessary, like and . Clemont is an intelligent inventor who takes pride in his gadgets and science in general, and although his devices usually do what he wants them to do, they only function for a few minutes or even a few seconds before exploding. Whenever he introduces one of his inventions, his glasses shine and he usually says, "The future is now, thanks to science!", demonstrating his anticipation of situations that require the help of his machines. He claims to have an invention for just about every situation the group find themselves in, regardless of the nature of said situation, even normally inconceivable ones like alternate dimension traveling. When confronting Xerosic, he expressed the belief that inventions should be used to help people and Pokémon get along, as opposed to the other scientist, who believed such inventions could not truly change the world. Even if he takes pride in his accomplishments, Clemont has a tendency to be very modest around people outside of his close acquaintances and friends. For example, when (in disguise) was complimenting him on his inventions in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, he was visibly embarrassed but gratified all the same. In addition to this, Clemont is apparently afraid of being seen on-camera. When Bonnie wanted him to make his own Pokévision video, he was shaking the entire time on screen and kept blushing and stammering. Later on, when he and the others posed for a group photo with Korrina, he was standing rigidly and had a forced smile on his face while the others were all very relaxed. Clemont has also shown particular nervousness about trying new things in general. In A Race for Home!, he was extremely anxious about riding a , so the Pokémon sensed that fear and kept bucking him off of it. Clemont is not very athletic, as he easily gets tired while running, or fails to do tasks that require physical activity like gliding with a wingsuit. Despite this, if the situation calls for it, he can have a reckless side, as shown in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! when he grabbed a rock, jumped in the air, and aggressively smashed the remote that Team Rocket were using to trap all the and in a cage. Clemont has some confidence and self-esteem issues, and a tendency to jump into negative conclusions related to him. An example of this can be seen in An Appetite for Battle!, when, after losing practice battles against and due to its overweight state, his Chespin followed the smell of macarons from an old lady's house. When Clemont saw his Chespin looking happy there, it did not occur to him that the Pokémon was only there for the food, and he assumed that Chespin had stopped caring about him. Later on, their misunderstanding was resolved and Clemont realized that Chespin would always be his number one partner. Because of his nervousness and lack of confidence, Clemont greatly admires and respects Ash, and is traveling with him so that he himself can gain more courage to try new things. He often tries to model his efforts after Ash, as seen in The Future is Now, Thanks to Determination!, when he echoed Ash's promise to save Pikachu and managed to reach even though it was being hypnotized. In addition to Clemont looking up to Ash, Ash is very encouraging of Clemont as well, and habitually reacts much more kindly than Serena and Bonnie when his inventions fail to work properly. However, all three of them help boost Clemont's confidence. When he was feeling down about having been conned by Team Rocket in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, the others quickly assured him that it wasn't his fault and that he had saved the day. While he does not try to emulate Serena the way he does for Ash, Clemont is shown to have a good deal of respect for her as well. He mentioned to that he was very grateful for the help Serena regularly gives him when preparing meals for the group - Clemont serves as the group's cook, like and , and Serena provides dessert for his meals. In A Showcase Debut!, Clemont was worried about Serena after the Pokémon Showcase and wondering if she would be all right, showing his concern for her feelings. Clemont loves his younger sister Bonnie, making sure to always take good care of her. He acts almost as a parent to Bonnie while they are on their journey, such as putting her to bed, making sure she eats a healthy diet, and even catching a Pokémon for her to take care of. He is very prone to worry about her, especially because she has a tendency to become separated from the group due to her innately curious and adventurous nature. Clemont's love and worry for his sister is such that if she is in some sort of danger, he fails to consider things like his own lack of physical ability before wanting to help her. Clemont is quick to scold Bonnie if she does something she shouldn't, something that Bonnie has varied responses to. Sometimes, she responds with humility and apologizes, but at other times, she is resentful towards her brother and becomes angry. Bonnie often tries to find a wife for Clemont, looking for beautiful young girls and telling them that they are "keepers" and asking them to take care of Clemont for her. Every time except one so far, a highly embarrassed Clemont has dragged Bonnie away with his Aipom arm and scolded her for it. Clemont takes his duty as a Gym Leader very serious. When Team Flare used his Gym as a base of operations, Clemont insisted on taking it back and fought his way through several grunts and Scientists to do so. When Clemont had to activate Clembot's self-destruct sequence, at the robot's own insistence, he was initially very hesitant as he had grown very fond of Clembot. When he eventually relented, Clemont was left devastated by the loss of his friend. After when he rebuilt Clembot, he realized his robot has been reset. During the reopening of the Gym with a new challenger challenging the newly-reset robot, Clemont states that it will be its first battle. He also tells its newly programmed robot not to hesitate during a battle, and that losing is frustrating, but a key to get stronger, and to improve in the future.